Basketball X Mafia
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Series of one-shot featuring cross-over pairings. No. 2: Matchmaking of the Tiger & Lion: Kuroko likes Hibari while Hibari likes no one (or so it seems). Kagami wants to help his partner while Tsuna is just in the wrong place and time (or maybe not). It's a hilarious love square. Kaga27 and 18Kuro!
1. Akashi x Tsuna

_Black-chan:_ So...yeah, new story but seriously, I can't help it! Anyway, this is just a series of interconnected (or not) one-shots actually. Mostly, I'm trying to write pairings from cross-over and I figured KHR x KNB is a good start. Why? Ahem, well, it's because of *cough* TunaForDesert *cough*. Anyway, first up, Akashi x Tsuna~! Or Aka27! Also, I may or may not use prompts I read in the internet randomly.

* * *

 **1\. Clumsy**

Their first meeting was something akin to a shoujo manga where Tsuna got the role of the clumsy 'heroine'. The brunet would always look back in his memories of the two of them and blushed in embarrassment. It seemed like his clumsiness always made him bump into the red-haired boy one way or another.

Not that Akashi was complaining. In fact, he always chuckled at their memories.

 **2\. First**

Tsuna had never thought of himself as someone capable of making anyone fall for him. That was the role of his guardians, not him. That was why it surprised him when the red-haired fell for him after he had finally stopped having a crush to Kyoko. Akashi's confession was probably one of his many firsts in the world.

...and the basketball player stole many of his firsts.

 **3\. Glance**

The first thing that drew him in was the innocent honey-brown hues that stared at his narrowed crimson ones. There was something lurking in those eyes that he didn't realize that he had been staring for more than necessary. It made him slightly interested at the smaller boy in front of him but it was a small interest that faded after a few days.

Seeing those usually innocent glance turned into narrowed ones, though, made his interest backed up and increased drastically.

 **4\. Boundary**

Akashi hated how there were times when Tsuna would seem to distance himself from him. He knew that they hadn't known each other that much but he still felt upset seeing how close the brunet was to the silver-haired delinquent and black-haired baseball player and deemed them as his best friends. Even the black-haired prefect, dark-haired pervert and white-haired boxer seemed to be closer to him than Akashi.

He hated it. It always made him feel like the other was living in another world much different from his.

 **5\. Green-eyed**

Seeing Akashi and Kuroko together always made Tsuna feel weird inside. He saw the fondness and affection in their eyes that it left him feeling hurt and betrayed. He didn't know why though. They were all friends so he had no reason to feel this way.

And there was no way that Reborn was correct in saying that he was jealous because in the end, who was he jealous of?

 **6\. Gunshot**

It happened to fast for anyone to comprehend. One minute, they were talking with each other and the other minute, Akashi was pushing Tsuna away. His shoulder got from a stray gunshot and the two students fell on the ground with the red-haired boy breathing heavily from his injury.

It was no wonder that Tsuna didn't show any mercy to the people involved with the attack.

 **7\. Falling**

Maybe, it was his kindness or his strength. It might even be his strong glance that showed nothing but determination or that innocent look that anyone would find adorable. In the end, what really mattered was that he's falling. And falling quickly and hard by the looks of it. Question was, though, did he want to stop.

Somehow, it wasn't a hard decision to make at all.

 **8\. Trust**

The two of them never asked anything about each other's past. They could tell how uncomfortable both of them were about it that they never asked. They continued to grow closer despite their secrets and that was fine for them. Even without knowing, they trusted each other.

 **9\. Friends**

It was weird how their friends seemed to be getting along well. Akashi found it amusing how his previous teammates acted with Tsuna's friends. They were so obvious to their crushes that it was almost to watch. Everyone, except people receiving the affection, could see it.

Midorima couldn't keep a straight face every time he was talking to the cheerful Yamamoto and had never failed to give the other's daily Oha Asa horoscopes. Kise acted like an idiotic puppy at the bad-tempered Gokudera. Murasakibara tried to be more passionate about something other than sweets to impress the energetic Ryohei. Aomine acted like a tsundere to the pervert Mukuro. And Kuroko spent more time with the violent Hibari, expressing more emotions than usual.

Akashi chuckled in amusement every time but then again, his face turned blank at the thought of something the phantom player said.

"Akashi-kun, you can't really find amusement in this when your case is no different from us."

His crimson eyes looked at the oblivious brunet longingly. Kuroko could really be too blunt about the truth.

 **10\. Space**

"I'm sorry," the scene was awfully like a breakup one but the only difference was that he and the brunet were not going out. Still, it didn't make the emotions any better. "I can't be friends with you anymore, Akashi-kun."

 **11\. Mine**

Akashi had never wanted to show the other about his other personality that still buried inside of him, the one who's more possessive and willing to do anything to possess the other. Still, Tsuna ignoring him and breaking all their connections were pushing it.

He stared down at the wary brunet trapped between him and the wall and he stated in conviction, "If we're not friends anymore, then it's fine to claim you mine."

Akashi pressed his lip on the frozen teen.

 **12\. Unfair**

He knew that there was nothing stopping his feelings anymore now that he realized them. He wished that he never found out because he knew that this love wouldn't be fulfilled no matter how he wished for it. There were just too many things to consider. He didn't even need to make excuses and quitting the mafia wasn't an option anymore.

But all those thoughts and worries disappeared at the mere touch of their lips. It was unfair, wasn't it?

 **13\. Advice**

"You should just continue with your actions," Akashi forced himself to relax at the strange-looking baby, who spoke up suddenly after the brunet left crying. He didn't know why he was tense in the first place but this was only a baby. "Dame-Tsuna is an idiot. He's probably thinking that you two wouldn't work together because of many things so you should show him how serious you are until he finally believes you."

 **14\. Simple**

Tsuna promised himself that he would protect everyone important to him but it's difficult to protect someone, who wanted to protect him than be protected by him. It was even harder when the person was the one he loved.

"Then, why don't you just let it go, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked it like it was something easy when it wasn't at all.

"I can't do that! I can't drag Akashi-kun into the mafia! And I can't be with Akashi-kun! For one thing, he's a civilian and as the Decimo, I need to have heirs, right?" he cried in defeat. "It's impossible!"

He got hit by the Leon-hammer.

"That isn't your choice to make and don't make those excuses. Just answer the simply question, Dame-Tsuna... Do you want to be with him? Do you love him?"

It was that easy, wasn't it?

 **15\. Kiss**

"Yes, I love you, Akashi-kun."

It wasn't their first kiss but it was the kiss that promised them their future together...a kiss that was filled with passion and love. This love was something they couldn't give up no matter what obstacles they encountered.

* * *

 _Black-chan:_ Did you guys saw those hinted pairings? Ugh, don't ask much. I just thought that they might work, okay? (Though, I don't know about the Aomine x Mukuro or Ryohei x Murasakibara pairing, actually...) Anyway, so yeah Aka27 might be a thing for me because of the one-shot I've read about them... Hope you guys enjoy this!


	2. Matchmaking of the Tiger & Lion

**Black-chan:** This is a semi-AU fic where Seirin is Namimori High School, meaning everything that happened in canon in KNB universe happened Namimori... Also, the KHR story happened in middle school so Kuroko and the others (who had different schools at that time or are too busy to notice) didn't know about the mafia, still. Anyway, this is Kaga27 and 18Kuro pairing and some characters might act OOC...

 _Summary: Kuroko likes Hibari while Hibari likes no one (or so it seems). Kagami wants to help his partner while Tsuna is just in the wrong place and time (or maybe not). It's a hilarious love square. Kaga27 and 18Kuro!_

* * *

 _ **Matchmaking of the Tiger & Lion**_

* * *

"I think that I like Hibari-senpai romantically."

Kagami couldn't help but choke himself, and he's rather glad that he wasn't drinking or eating when Kuroko dropped the bomb so casually. His choking could have gone worse if that was the case. He clearly had not expected the confession nor had he expected his partner to like someone as violent as Hibari Kyoya. It wasn't like he minded that his partner was gay or anything. It was just weird to hear something like that.

Plus the red-haired ace still had no idea what to feel about seeing his partner blush like some high school girl with a crush.

"Why the hell are you telling me that?!" he seriously couldn't stop his face from flushing in embarrassment. "Kuroko, I'm your partner in basketball but it sure as hell didn't mean that I'll help you in something like that!"

"I'm not asking you to help me, Kagami-kun. You wouldn't be of help at all because Kagami-kun only thinks of basketball," the way Kuroko had said that caused him to be angry at how certain the other was. "I simply wanted to tell you that I like Hibari-senpai."

"After all, Kagami-kun is an important person to me."

Cue another bright blush from the taller basketball player.

Kagami shouted loudly, "Stop saying embarrassing stuffs like that with a straight face. Damn it!"

…

Later that day, the red-haired idiot observed his partner more than necessary. He knew that the other had said that he didn't need any help but he reluctantly admitted that he was worried for the small bluenette. He had heard many rumors concerning Hibari and all of them were not good. That was enough reason for him to make sure that the phantom player would not do anything stupid like meet the other in the rooftop or something like that.

Riko would surely have his head if something happened to Kuroko. Not to mention, the Generation of Miracles would react badly as well and he didn't want that to happen.

Nodding to himself at those reasons, the redhead went to want Kuroko about the dangers of liking a violent person but he mentally cursed the other when he saw that he was alone in the classroom. 'That bastard,' he felt the familiar annoyance for the usual disappearing routine of his quiet partner and twitched angrily. 'I'll kill him! Disappearing like that...'

He stomped towards the gym angrily, not noticing how the other students created a path for him. He really did look like a dangerous tiger at the moment and they had no intention of increasing his angry in fear that he would take his anger on them. Fortunately for them, the basketball player would rather take his anger by playing than beating someone up.

Kagami harshly opened the door of the gym, surprising the two students inside and he quickly grabbed a ball to play with. "You're lucky that Riko isn't here when you did that, Kagami," he heard the familiar voice and turned to glare at the smiling upperclassman. "You'd totally be punished."

Kiyoshi Teppei merely chuckled before he turned to his small trembling companion, who the red-haired boy just noticed now, "Sorry about my teammate's scary attitude, Tsuna-kun. Don't worry! He's a softie despite he's tiger-like appearance."

"I don't think he liked what you said, Kiyoshi-senpai," 'Tsuna-kun' muttered nervously, seeing the intensified glare from the other. He then sheepishly scratched his head, his hands clenching on the orange ball uncertainly. "And are you sure it's okay for me to use this? Or play with this?"

"Don't worry about it! It's not like there's a rule that only basketball can play in the gym! Plus Riko likes you so it's okay to play. Didn't you say that you're curious?" the senpai continued to chuckle in amusement and even patted the boy in encouragement.

"Yeah but that's only because you, Hyuuga-senpai and Riko-senpai really seems to like basketball so much so I got curious," the brunet pouted, looking like he was second guessing himself at the decision he had previously made. "I'm going to suck real bad at this. I'm no good with sports!"

The taller boy smiled at him fondly, "Didn't you say the same things when Riko first started to tutor you?"

"But this and that is different, Kiyoshi-senpai!"

Kagami, after finally calming down, found himself being curious at the close relationship the new kid and his senpai had with each other. He wondered why he never saw the other before if the small boy was really a friend of his teammates and his coach. He also wondered what the two were arguing about.

"So who's he, senpai?" he asked curiously and found his eyes locking at those wide big honey-brown eyes that drew him in. He forced himself to look away before anyone notice his staring but by the teasing glance his senpai, he didn't think that he succeeded. It wasn't really his fault since the other looked a little cute in a way. He blushed in embarrassment. 'What the heck am I thinking?! Why am I even blushing?!'

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's a freshman like you and a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Riko tutored him due to his low grades, and me and Hyuuga met him in one of those tutorial session," Kiyoshi introduced, his smile now turning slightly teasing. It made the younger boy stare at him confusedly, hearing the tone of his voice.

The ace player failed to notice for he was caught up with one important detail. 'This kid is the same age as me? Wait, more importantly!' his red eyes narrowed, glancing at the small boy. He failed to notice again the flinch of the other at the harsh stare. 'He's a member of that stupid disciplinary thing?! That must mean he knows that freaking Hibari Kyoya!'

"Help me with love!"

Kagami should really learn to not blurt things without thinking, or at the very least, learn to construct sentences, and he really should not grab a stranger's hands with no reason, no matter how cute they look. It would make people misunderstand his intention.

"HIEEE!"

…

A red-haired boy scowled angrily, his hand caressing the small black eye he received from the fragile-looking brunet. For a boy, who claimed to be useless in sports, Sawada sure had a mean right hook. He didn't think that he deserved that punch but he had to change his opinion on the little guy.

That Sawada fitted the Disciplinary Committee for being strong.

"Should I ask why you even did that?" Kiyoshi, the traitor, chuckled at him for hours after the small brunet punched him and ran like hell, screaming apologies loudly. He patted the scowling boy's shoulder lightly. "Don't worry. Tsuna-kun is not the type to leave people injured, especially if it's by his doing. He must be feeling really guilty and had run to get you some ice or something to relieve the pain. He'll be back."

"I'm fine," Kagami growled out, feeling his temper rising. "And it's not like I wanted to know what he was doing."

The older student raised an eyebrow and chuckled again, his voice teasing. "Oh, but aren't you the one, who asked for Tsuna-kun's help in love? Shouldn't you be concerned about what your beloved wants?"

A faint blush formed to the younger boy's face. "It's not like that!" he denied truthfully, feeling rather embarrassed at what he had said. He wasn't really thinking at that time so he blurted out something weird. "I wanted him to help me with Kuroko's love life, not mine and it's not about Sawada, too! Kuroko just said something about liking this Hibari-guy and I was worried, okay?!"

His face was becoming redder from his words, making his senpai chuckle even more but just before his blush intensified to rival that of a tomato, Sawada arrived with a towel and a pack of ice.

The small boy seemed confused for a minute before asking curiously, "What about Kyoya-senpai?"

Kagami noticed the first name basis and he frowned, not liking it. It meant that Sawada and Hibari were closer than what he expected. He didn't understand why he hated it but he guessed that it had to do with Kuroko liking Hibari. If Sawada and Hibari had a relationship, it would be bad for his partner.

Before he could ask for more details about their relationship, the brunet shook his head and moved closer to him. He gave the pack of ice and the towel with an apologetic face.

"Well, before that, I'm really sorry for punching you like that!" Sawada bowed sincerely, making him startled. "I kinda had someone persistent about his advances before and it made me a little cautious. And it's a reflex thing since… Anyway, I'm really sorry!"

The ace player stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Now, that he had calmed down, he realized that some of the incident were his fault and the boy really didn't mean it. He sighed inwardly and thought of an intelligent response.

"It's fine. I'm partially at fault as well. I should have worded my thoughts correctly."

"But-"

"You heard the guy, Tsuna-kun," Kiyoshi said, surprising the two as they had forgotten his presence. He laid his arm at the said boy's shoulders. "You can just accept it plus you're curious about your senpai and leader, right?"

Sawada reluctantly nodded and the three sat on the bleachers of the gym. Kagami went on with telling how Kuroko had blurted out his feelings and how he wanted to help the other.

"Someone likes Kyoya-senpai?" the brunet seemed to find that hard to believe and he frowned worriedly before his honey-brown eyes brightened. "And it's someone called Kuroko?"

Not understanding why he sounded excited, the red-haired nodded casually, "Yeah. I can't believe it, too."

"Does Kuroko-san have blue hair and eyes and low presence?"

"How did you know?" the oldest student asked curiously. "Did we talk about him or other players?"

Sawada flinched a little and nervously avoided the two basketball player's eyes. "You could say that I checked the records of all the students and saw him once," he sweat-dropped, not exactly lying but it didn't seem to be all the truth either. He faked a cough, "Anyway, I would like to help you with Kuroko-san and Kyoya-senpai!"

"Really?!" Kagami grinned at that and grabbed the other's hands again, making the brunet shy away timidly. It took just that for the red-haired to realize what he had done again and he quickly let go of his hands. He shared a blush with the smaller student and avoided his glance.

"Sorry about that!"

"No, it's fine…"

Kiyoshi, again the traitor, just chuckled harder at his two cute underclassmen.

…

"What Kyoya-senpai likes other than fighting?" Sawada thought aloud, tilting his head. It made a cute face for a boy that caused one red-haired to blush lightly in his house.

The three had realized that anyone could listen in the gym so Kiyoshi had suggested hanging it out in someone's house. It was decided that it would be Kagami's apartment considering that he lived alone. However, their upperclassman had something do to so the two freshmen were left alone the house.

"Well, he likes cute and small animals and Japanese foods," the smaller boy answered truthfully, unaware of the way Kagami gaped at the information. That was not what he was expecting from the infamous prefect. "His favorite food is actually burger steak so if Kuroko-san can cook, he could make it for him."

The red-haired focused on the problem as questioning eyes glanced at him, silently asking for his opinion. He tried not to flush at the attention and thought about the culinary skills of his partner. He shook his head firmly, "Cooking is out. Kuroko can't cook anything but boiled egg."

Looking rather disappointed, Sawada frowned and brought out a notebook. "I see," he muttered, crossing out the conspicuously 'cooking for Kyoya-senpai' on the first page. He looked thoughtfully at the words underneath the crossed ones. "How about hanging out with Hibird?"

An uncomfortable silence took place and made the Disciplinary Committee member nervous.

"Kagami-kun?"

The said boy glared at the other accusingly. He knew that something was up when the weak-looking boy gave his consult to help without a fuss. The little brat had something planned about the situation even before he asked!

"What are you planning?" he asked harshly, feeling protective over his invisible partner. "You knew something, don't you? I mean, even if I'm not observant than most people, I do know that it's suspicious how fast you already have a plan for this."

The brown-haired boy looked down in guilt and sighed heavily, "I guess that I should explain myself. I'm sorry for not being truthful from the start but yes, I do have a plan already. But don't worry!"

Kagami almost hit the other before he changed his mind at the quick reassurance. The way Sawada looked more remorse made him less suspicious but he tried to keep on his guard. He was acting like a protective tiger. Kuroko just attracted some dangerous things for his comfort. Still, he felt guilty for being too hard to Sawada.

It really didn't help that he somehow thought that the other was really cute.

"It's nothing that could hurt Kuroko-san or anything like that! I really do want to help. You see, Kyoya-senpai started acting weird after meeting Kuroko-san. I wasn't there when it happened but apparently, Kuroko-san was cornered by some bullies and he surprised Kyoya-senpai by how he acted and handle the situation. Something about being baring fangs like a carnivore but being weak like an herbivore and disappearing like a ghost?"

The basketball player wanted to face-palm. Kuroko was sometimes too much. 'How can I protect when he's the one asking for trouble?!' he gritted his teeth in annoyance, his eyes twitching at the tale. 'This is why I warned him to not confront any more bullies by himself!'

"I think that it led to Kyoya-senpai developing a crush on Kuroko-san and he decided that stalking Kuroko-san was his new hobby."

"WHAT?!" the wild boy paled at how the fighting-obsessed upperclassman was stalking his innocent partner. He thought that it was bad enough that Kuroko had a crush on Hibari but apparently, the crush was mutual, which was really worse. 'Kuroko has enough stalkers already! That Hibari-guy doesn't need to join the Generation of Miracle in their stalking. Being Kuroko's crush doesn't make up for it!'

'Oh kami, how am I going to help Kuroko when I fear what the bloody prefect would do to him?'

He seriously want to tell Kuroko the good news that his crush liked him, too but he worried for the other's safety. Hibari was really not good for his friend.

"I did stop Kyoya-senpai from becoming a full-fledged stalker. I also interfered any attempts or methods that he used to try and stalk the poor boy. I firmly explained to Kyoya-senpai that what he's doing was certainly not right and I gave him some advice to stop him from scaring Kuroko-san. Or biting Kuroko-san to death because Kyoya-senpai didn't know that he had a crush and it annoyed him greatly."

Kagami stared at the smaller boy in awe like he was some goddess that would be his salvation. With the rumors concerning about Hibari Kyoya, he thanked the heavens that someone like Sawada was there to stop the other from pursuing Kuroko wrongly. He must be saint for being friends with the Disciplinary Chairman.

"But I did think that Kyoya-senpai is getting better due to Kuroko-san so I wanted to get them together. I planned some situations to get them together but I never had the change to act them out until Kagami-kun came along," Sawada ended his explanation, hoping that it wasn't that weird and make the other hide the bluenet from his leader.

To some people, the sane action would be getting away but it wasn't like Kagami was sane in the first place. Plus Kuroko already confessed his desire to be with someone like Hibari.

"Well, then let's get started, Sawada!" he grinned like the basketball idiot he was and despite his worries, he was glad that he talked things out with the brunet.

He, then, tried to stop himself from blushing at the small but amazing boy when the other began to stare at him with those enchanting eyes and smiled brightly like he had something astonishing. His face felt oddly warm despite the cold weather.

…he definitely hoped that he wasn't sick or anything. That was the third time he felt very warm this day.

…

The next day, Kagami learned four things about Sawada, ahem, Tsuna. First, he was scarily persuasive and charismatic despite his rather fragile appearance. Second, he liked to be called 'Tsuna' and would not allow any name calling. Third, he was terrifyingly stronger than Hibari but he disliked violence. Fourth, he was a manipulative bastard if the situation needed him to be one.

He had no desire to remember how the smaller boy leaned far too close for comfort when he refused to call the boy by his first name and how Tsuna stared at him with big innocent eyes begging him to comply. He also would like to act like he did not see the brunet take out a man taller than him without breaking a sweat.

Kiyoshi laughed hard when he explained why he was gaping.

"Kagami-kun, could you hang out with Kuroko-san in the rooftop?" the Disciplinary Committee member asked as he told the two basketball players about his plan. A small yellow bird chirped joyfully above them. "I already told Hibird here about the plan."

'So that's Hibird,' the red-haired student absentmindedly thought, sweat-dropping. 'Should I be surprised that a bird will be helping us?'

"Kagami-kun and Kuroko-san will be hanging out in the rooftop and you guys could talk about anything. Just be really close," Tsuna emphasized the last words. The basketball idiot blinked in confusion and felt like he was dooming himself. "Kiyoshi-senpai will go to the clinic to bring something and Hibird will guide Kyoya-senpai to the rooftop."

Kagami frowned, still not understanding the plan and stared at the other two. Kiyoshi grinned like a cat preying a mouse while Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

"Huh?"

An innocent smile sent from the adorable brunet did nothing to assure him about the plan.

…

'I'm gonna die. I'm done for,' Kagami stood stiff in fear, sweating at the dark glare from the infamous Hibari Kyoya standing in front of him with his tonfa. He regretted doing the plan right this moment. He knew something was wrong with Kiyoshi's grin and the clinic part. 'This is the plan!'

This meant causing the violent prefect to be jealous since he was close to Kuroko.

Few moment ago, he went to the rooftop with his blue-haired classmate and they talked mostly about basketball. They ate their lunch as well since it was their break and Kagami shared his bento with the boy in reflex, forgetting about the plan for a minute.

Seeing Hibird fly over Kuroko made him remember the plan but the bird confused him when it played with the phantom player instead of calling Hibari. He figured that the plan changed a little so he texted Tsuna.

'Don't worry. It's all going according to plan. Just keep on being close to Kuroko-san. You should probably wipe the ketchup in Kuroko-san's mouth,' his partner-in-crime texted back.

The red-haired glanced at the boy beside him, noticing that there was a ketchup. He took a moment to process that the cute brunet might slyly be watching them and he wondered if he had to rethink about his opinion of the brunet again. The Sawada was seriously contradicting everything he knew of.

He shook his head to stop the headache he was feeling and absentmindedly wiped the ketchup on his basketball partner. Kuroko slightly smiled at him in gratitude while Hibird tweeted at him angrily, "Stupid herbivore! Stupid herbivore! Bite to death~!"

Two pair of colorful eyes stared at the canary in stunned. 'It can talk?' Kagami sweat-dropped at the name-calling. He was certain that this wasn't Tsuna's bird at all. 'What's with the herbivore? And bite to death? Don't tell me this is that Hibari's pet…'

"Hibari-senpai's bird?"

"Kyoya's~! Kyoya's~!"

Well, that answered one of his question and he did not need to look at his partner to see if he's smiling. Kuroko definitely sounded a little happy that he knew something about his crush.

"Kurokochii~ Kuroko~ Tetsu~ Tetsu-kun~ Kuro-chin~ Tetsuya~ Kuroko-san~" the bird continued to say, listing out what everyone called the blue-haired boy and the two basketball players stared in confusion. Kuroko wondered how the bird knew him while Kagami pondered the idea that Hibari was still stalking his friend.

"Kuroko Tetsuya~ Mine~!"

"Eh? Who?" the phantom player blinked at that and frowned in concentration. "I don't remember anyone calling me that…"

Kagami had gotten the message of that and he could only think of one person who would call his partner by his full name and the word 'word'. He debated the options of telling the other that it was Hibari or waiting for Tsuna's signal.

His phone vibrated, telling him that he received a new message. He opened it silently, watching Kuroko at the corner of his eyes. It said, 'Excuse yourself and tell Kuroko-san that you forgot something. After you close the door to the rooftop, say that Kuroko-san is cute out loud.'

"Hey, Kuroko," he called out to the blue-haired boy playing with the yellow bird and hesitated for a minute before sighing. This was for his friend. He would ask the brunet about the confusing commands later on. "I forgot something and I need it for the next class. You stay here while I go get it."

"Why don't I just go with you?"

"No way. You still haven't finished your lunch."

A teasing smirk made the smaller boy blush a little.

"And don't you want to stay with the bird?"

Kagami walked out the rooftop, feeling rather great about himself. He decided that teasing his friend about his crush was hilarious. It would be a good revenge for all the times Kuroko sneaked up on him. He paused a little before saying out loud, "Kuroko is really cute."

In actuality, he was really truthful about that. Kuroko was like a cute brother to him and he felt the need to help the other and protect him from harm. But if he were to be honest again, he thought that a certain brunet was cuter…

He blushed brightly.

He failed to notice a figure glaring at him until he heard a cold voice.

"For disturbing peace, I'll bite you to death!"

Cue the loud screams of terror.

…

"You're a manipulative bastard, you know that?!" Kagami scowled angrily as Tsuna treated his wounds professionally. He groaned in pain but kept his glare on the sheepish brunet. He thought that Kuroko was slightly manipulative but this guy beat him! "I could have died! Kami, that Hibari is a strong bastard."

"And you!" he snapped his attention to his chuckling teammate. "You could have given me a warning!"

"I'm sorry," the smaller brunet looked down in shame, continuing to treat the other gently. The redhead fought the urge to feel guilty for causing the sad face. It should be illegal to cause guilt to someone when he's the one at fault.

Kiyoshi chuckled again and patted the oddly soft spiked hair. "Come on, Kagami," he started with a teasing grin and made the ace player stare at the brunet. "Tsuna-kun's already sorry and it did help. I saw Hibari-san talking to Kuroko after dropping you to Tsuna-kun."

The red-haired teen frowned in interest, "He didn't do anything to Kuroko, did he?"

"No, but I could check," the older student did not wait for a reply. He left the two first years with a playful and meaningful wink.

An awkward silence enveloped the two students.

Feeling rather tense, the taller boy broke the silence, "So the plan was to make Hibari jealous so that he would act on his feelings?"

"Yeah," the brunet nodded with a slight smile. "Someone once told me that a little jealousy never hurts. Kyoya-senpai is a possessive type so I figured that he would do something if someone threatened to steal what's his. It had to be natural so I didn't tell you much about the plan."

His smile dropped. "But still, I'm really sorry that you had to be beaten because of it," he continued with a heavy sigh. His mouth definitely curved down in remorse and his orange eyes stared at him seriously. "I promise that it won't happen again."

Kagami felt his heart speeding up and his face growing red from a feverish heat. He should still be angry at the other. Hibari had injured him badly but he felt powerless at the way Tsuna looked at him. There was something seriously wrong with him.

"I-I got it. Just tell me about the other plan."

This was all for the success of Kuroko's love life but somehow, Kagami wondered if there's another reason why he felt like following the brown-haired boy.

* * *

 **Black-chan:** Originally, this was going to be longer and had a conclusion and some more details about 18Kuro and more Kaga27 moments but I decided to end it and write another part. Also, it's supposed to be two-shots combined together but I decided to against the combining them. I'll update that part next time. Anyway, I just have a few things to mention before anything else.

Kagami is an overprotective tiger and thinks of Kuroko as his baby or something like that. Tsuna is preparing himself to be the manipulative bastard he will become in the Future Arc and he's oblivious about that. Hibird is a nice wingman to Hibari while Kiyoshi is like totally shipping Kagami and Tsuna. Oh god, what am I doing with these characters?!


End file.
